User blog:DevonAndersen/iPsycho Sequel + Seddie Reaction + Maurice
We can most likely assume from Miranda's tweet, this photo of Maurice, and this photo of Miranda sitting on a dummy's lap at Nora's house as to what the sequel will be. The sequel Dan wrote and is in process of making is the sequel to iPsycho. I'm a huge Seddie fan obviously, but I was hoping that iSaved Your Life. Anyway still excited for the sequel to iPsycho. I guess you can call this a speculation, but not really it's more of just what I hope to see happen First off I hope this episode is longer than a half hour because issues with how crazy Nora is for iCarly can not just be resolved in a half hour. On a side note I know there are people that disliked iPsycho. I personally think it was a really funny episode. The fight between Gibby and Nora was so interesting to watch, but hey I love a good fight/action/stunt scene. I think she tricks the iCarly gang into coming to her house saying she's changed and maybe went Troubled Waters like Sam in iLost My Mind. She somehow traps in her basement again. If Sam and Freddie are still dating in this episode I definitely want to see her reaction to that. How she'll feel or what she'll want to do to either Sam and/or Freddie. I mean the chick made Freddie kiss her through a glass window. Then I want to see Sam and Freddie's following reactions. I don't think Sam will be jealous. She'd be more like "Fine as long as we can get out of here. It's been two hours since I ate" then Carly and Freddie would be all "Sam!" She'd say she's not really going to do that and she has a plan. Spencer knows about Nora, so I either want to see Spencer fighting Nora and their whole first meeting. If Nora had a crush on Spencer and Freddie and she traps all of them. I would be so excited to see the return of Guppy in this episode. He's just adorable. Another funny moment I think would be interesting is Sam eating fried chicken in front of Maurice I can sorta see Dan's blog for this "Will Guppy ever stop saying 'Happy Birthday'? How did Nora dupe them again? What happens when she finds out about Sam and Freddie? (if they're still dating?) Will Sam turn Maurice into Fried chicken? How is Gibby ever going to get more followers on Twitter, so he can be in the double digits? Will Nora be found guilty in court? Oh the insanity that is the continuation to iPsycho" as we see here in Dan's video. They probably also do "The Idiot Farm girl and the the cowboy" bit and this video he just added here I think a good title is iGet Revenge Check it out and comment Video:New iCarly Rehearsal - SPOILER ALERT!!! Video:Filming iCarly - "Carly" Checks "Sam's" TEETH! (Spoiler Alert) Category:Blog posts